The Bitter End
by Nicot
Summary: Naruto ha dado a su hijo en adopción, dispuesto a olvidar un pasado que lo hizo pedazos. Pero ¿y si el pasado no quiere olvidarlo? SasuNaru. UA.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fanfiction está escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**The Bitter End**

**Por Nicot**

—¡Papá, por favor, no me dejes!

Las trabajadoras sociales estaban consternadas. Veían al niño, arrodillado en el suelo, tirando del pantalón de un padre que no lo veía. El rubio firmó y, cuando se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, el pequeño se abrazó de su pierna como si fuera lo único que existía.

—¡Me portaré bien! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Te quiero, papá! ¡Te quiero!

—Señor, ¿está seguro de…? —La mirada fría la interrumpió y, entonces, la mujer se limitó a pedirle al niño que lo soltara. Cuando no hubo respuesta, algunos hombres de seguridad se aproximaron y se llevaron al pequeño que pataleaba y, entre lágrimas, le rogaba a su padre que no lo abandonara. Pero Naruto lo había decidido. No había vuelta atrás.

Algunos años habían pasado y ni un solo momento pudo alejar los recuerdos. Tenía ese infierno embotellado en su mente, cada palabra, cada roce… todo. Una vez que salió del departamento de adopciones, se echó a correr por la calle atiborrada de gente que se quejaba por los tropiezos repentinos. Finalmente había dejado a ese niño atrás. Ya era una cosa menos, algo menos que le recordaría su pasado, esos años malditos…

Cerró la puerta del apartamento de golpe, y se deslizó contra ella hasta que se quedó acuclillado en el piso. Unas lágrimas empezaron a nacer en sus ojos. No se lo había dicho a nadie. Nadie lo entendería… además, no quería hablar de eso, no quería revivirlo. Se abrazó mientras la rabia y el dolor le trituraban la garganta, y un sollozo agónico hizo eco en el apartamento.

Sus ojos se cerraron por el sueño y sintió miedo. Terror a dormir, porque sus sueños lo transportaban hacia donde había escapado. Aunque tampoco quería seguir despierto, porque sus pensamientos corrían sin parar como si se tratara de una bomba de tiempo. La negrura se llenó después de imágenes, de escenas… de recuerdos.

—Naruto, ¿por qué eres tan cuidadoso con el dinero? ¡Estás en la edad de que salgas a gastarlo y te diviertas! —Le había dicho Sakura, su compañera de clase.

Un joven rubio sonrió para sí mismo. No le contestaría a la de pelo rosa, tal y como no le había respondido a ninguno de los que le habían preguntado antes. No era la clase de chico que mentía, pero eso no quería decir que fuera la clase de chico que quería meterse en un gran problema sólo por revelar la verdad…

Hacía algunos meses, su madre se lo había confesado. Fue extraño, llegar de la escuela y encontrar a la mujer que normalmente lo ignoraba pidiéndole que se sentara. Le explicó lo que estaba tan mal en él. Le había dicho la razón por la cual su padre lo repudiaba, y el por qué ella lo trataba tan fríamente.

—Es curable, ¿verdad? —Fue lo único que dijo Naruto en todo el rato. La mujer simplemente sonrió con sarna.

—Como si tuvieras el dinero para eso… pero sí, es curable. No para ti, claro, sino para alguien que puede pagarlo.

A pesar del hilo congelado de las palabras de su madre, una esperanza latió dentro de él. Se permitió sonreír ahí mismo. No estaba condenado a ser un fenómeno. Había una solución.

Su mente regresó a su salón de clases. Sakura se había ido tras soltar un molesto: "Algún día tendrás que decírmelo, Naruto". Entonces, el rubio se sentó junto a ese chico, ése cuyo nombre las chicas suspiraban…

Era su amigo, el único, al que podía contarle cosas que al resto del mundo tenía que ocultarle. A simple vista, eran completamente opuestos, pero ambos sabían que no era así. Sasuke estaba siempre detrás de un hermano mayor al que sus padres idolatraban, y sabía bien lo que era ser ignorado. Entendía lo que era darlo todo a cambio de nada.

Su único amigo…

Sasuke era increíble, así que no le extrañaba el porqué tantas chicas lo seguían. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no lo comprendía, pues su amigo no hacía más que ignorarlas. Con Naruto, al menos, era distinto. Cuando el rubio estaba a punto de tener algún accidente, ya fuera resbalarse o caerse, esos brazos pálidos estarían ahí para sostenerlo. Cuando su padre lo lastimaba en algún ataque de rabia, las manos blancas curarían sus heridas. En los momentos en los que ya no podía más, esa boca siempre lo aconsejaría y lo calmaría.

Si pudiera escoger a quién amar, sin duda sería a él; pero era una decisión que había tomado hacía meses. No se enamoraría. No daría a luz a un fenómeno como él mismo.

Su único amigo… pensó que podía decírselo.

Primer error.

—Oye, Sasuke.

La mirada del Uchiha siempre lo había sorprendido. Era una mirada que atravesaba, fría, pero comprensiva a la vez, tan seria, llena de atención.

—… ¿Qué piensas de los niños?

Sasuke no respondió inmediatamente.

—En general, sólo me molestan; pero si tuviera uno, probablemente no sería así. Lo cuidaría.

Naruto sonrió irónicamente.

—Quien te escuchara, Sasuke-teme. Debes morirte por tener uno.

—En eso te equivocas —el rubio lo miró con interés—, dudo llegar a tenerlo. Las chicas son complicadas. Lo sabes mejor que nadie, tienes tres hermanas.

—Que, por cierto, están enamoradas de ti.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente.

—Hay chicas que querrían salir contigo, Naruto-

—No voy a hablar de eso. —Lo cortó, algo molesto. Ante esto, Sasuke lo contempló de una manera que a Naruto le parecía seria, y decidida a tomar cartas en el asunto.

El rubio se detuvo frente a su casa, con la cabeza gacha. El moreno esperó en silencio a su lado.

—Sasuke… yo no podría salir con una chica. No puedo evitar pensar en lo que me diría, me mandaría al diablo en cuanto lo supiera…

—¿A qué te refieres?

Naruto intuía que el moreno lo comprendería. Siempre había comprendido todo cuanto le había explicado.

—¿Sabes lo que es un doncel? —Preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta. No miraba a Sasuke directamente, sino hacia el suelo.

—Lo único que lo diferencia de un hombre es que puede embarazarse. —Explicó. Naruto no quiso decir más, sabía que Sasuke, a esas alturas, ya lo había entendido.

—Hasta mañana, si es que me sigues hablando. —Murmuró lo último antes de entrar a su casa. Sasuke se quedó estático tras la puerta que Naruto cerró.

Al día siguiente, el rubio encontró una sonrisa en Sasuke. Se lo había tomado mejor de lo que esperaba. El moreno lo saludó, como cualquier otra mañana. Naruto estaba sorprendido, pero también aliviado.

Nada había cambiado… en ese momento.

Meses pasaron, y no pudo evitar notar ciertos cambios. Aunque sabía que Sasuke sería incapaz, nunca se había atrevido a salir solo con él: salían con más amigos, o con las hermanas del rubio, o no salían. Sólo caminaban juntos a casa porque las aceras estaban repletas de estudiantes. Naruto confiaba en Sasuke plenamente pero, desde que su madre le había dicho la verdad, había evitado a toda costa quedarse solo con un hombre, quienquiera que fuera. Era ridículo, en verdad, que un chico de su edad —y más su mejor amigo— intentara algo. Podía ser ridículo, pero era posible.

Una de esas diferencias que pudo notar, a través de semanas, fue la cercanía de Sasuke, una cercanía de un roce _accidental_. Era Naruto el que tenía que romper el contacto, pues parecía que el moreno jamás se apartaría. Además de los roces, estaban los jalones: Tan pronto estuvieran apartados del grupo, Naruto sentía una garra que lo arrastraba y que le arrancaba un grito de asombro, alertando a sus amigos. Algunos "¿qué pasó?" flotaban en el aire, y Sasuke evitaba verlo por el resto de la tarde.

En las tres veces que ocurrió eso, Sasuke le había dejado moretones. No había sido su imaginación: el moreno quería llevárselo a la fuerza.

No sabía qué hacer. Quería a Sasuke, bastante, pero no podía confiar en él.

—Me regresaré solo a casa.

Antes de darse vuelta, vio los ojos sorprendidos del moreno.

—¿Te pasa algo?

El rubio tardó en girarse para encararlo. No sabía cómo contestar, más bien, no sabía si quería contestar.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Porque me evitas. —La voz de Sasuke en ese momento le recordaba a la manera en que le hablaba su madre. De una forma tan fría, tan cortante.

—Yo no te evito.

—Entonces, sal conmigo. —La cuarta vez en los últimos tres meses. El rubio soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Por qué no invitas a alguna chica del salón? Ellas amarían eso, y tal vez lo pases bien.

—Lo pasaría bien si tú salieras conmigo. Yo no te haría daño…

—Mis hermanas sí.

—No lo harán si te quedas conmigo.

Naruto abrió sus ojos, algo incrédulo.

—Me tengo que ir.

A penas terminó de decir esto cuando sintió que lo empujaban contra su propio casillero y oyó el crujido de su espalda al chocar contra el metal. Luego, percibió el pecho de Sasuke contra el suyo, y su respiración descompasada abanicándolo.

—¿Por qué ya no confías en mí?

—¡¿Por qué me jalas en cuanto estamos solos?! —Sasuke se quedó frío al escuchar la pregunta.

—Intento protegerte.

—¡¿De qué?!

—Te miran extraño.

—Es curioso, antes de que te lo contara nadie me miraba extraño. —Se cabreó el rubio, viendo sin tapujos hacia los ojos de Sasuke— ¡Y déjame! —Arremetió, soltándose y alejándose con pasos largos y decididos, con el corazón latiéndole con furia.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que soñarlo?

Se despertó viendo el mismo apartamento gris, sombrío, con la cabeza apoyada contra una puerta que le servía como almohada. Tenía los ojos hinchados y su estómago gruñía de hambre, pero no comería. ¿Para qué alimentar a ese cuerpo que aborrecía? Se quedó en la misma posición, escuchando el ruido débil de la lluvia, y luego su celular sonó. Una, dos, cinco veces… no lo respondió. No quería escuchar las mentiras de nadie. Estaba casi al límite.

Unas horas después, se levantó y sólo tomó un vaso de agua. Miró que tenía un mensaje de voz grabado en su celular, y lo escuchó más por ocio que por interés.

"_Buenas tardes, señor Uzumaki. Llamamos de la agencia. Su hijo ha sido adoptado y queremos informarle al respecto…"_

La grabación continuó, pero fue interrumpida por el murmuro cansado del rubio:

—¿Crees que si quisiera saber algo sobre él, lo habría dejado ahí? No me jodas…

Suspiró y borró el mensaje.

Le habían cortado la luz hacía una semana, y el gas hacía medio año. La alacena estaba vacía e igualmente el refrigerador, conectado aún, pero inservible por la falta de corriente.

El silencio del lugar era sepulcral, casi infinito, pero no era así cuando el niño lo habitaba. Antes de decidirse a dejarlo en adopción, Naruto había pasado metido en su habitación durante meses. Podía escuchar los pasos de su hijo en el corredor, cuando tocaba la puerta incesantemente —de hecho, cuando el niño se prendió de su pantalón en el departamento de adopciones, alcanzó a ver los moretones en sus nudillos—. Cuando se cansaba de tocar, escuchaba al niño pidiéndole que abriera, suplicándole con una voz quebrada que lo dejara verlo… pero los ojos azules de su padre contemplaban la nada, mientras los demonios del pasado devoraban su mente.

Volvió a dormir.

—Naruto, sal ya. Déjame verte. —Le pidió su hermana mayor al rubio, años atrás. Estaban en el centro comercial.

—Esto no es de mi talla. ¿Qué rayos me trajiste?

—Claro que es de tu talla. Que uses como dos tallas más grandes es otra cosa.

—¡Y eso quiero!

—Ya déjame verte. Sólo eso, ¿sí?

Enfadado, el rubio salió. La mandíbula de su hermana se separó.

—Si no fueras mi hermano…

—Ya, me cambio.

—¡Tienes que llevártelo! Es perfecto para ti. ¡Te ves increíble! —Se emocionó ella.

—No importa, no lo quiero-

—¡Naruto! —Se enojó la chica y lo arrastró hasta la caja registradora, plantándolo frente a una empleada que cobró las prendas con un detector.

—No me gusta andar así por el centro comercial-

—Te ves bien.

Y tenía razón. Muchos que pasaban a su lado lo veían, lo cual era aun más frustrante para el rubio. Estaba atrapado en algo que, de ser por él, jamás lo usaría, dando una imagen de chico seductor que no tenía nada que ver con el verdadero Naruto…

Más que ser la ropa lo que llamaba la atención, era la actitud que tenía el rubio en ese momento. Estaba más inquieto de lo normal y pasaba de las miradas con un gesto irritado e indiferente que podía ser interesante.

Justo cuando salieron del centro comercial, estaba estacionado un auto negro. La chica corrió hacia él, tirando de su hermano.

—¡Sasuke! —Llamó de repente, y Naruto se sobresaltó. El moreno lucía demasiado elegante para una simple visita al centro comercial. Algo no le gustaba…

—Naruto, te ves…

No lo recorrió de la misma manera pervertida que el resto de la gente, más bien, parecía esforzarse en mantener los ojos en la cara de Naruto.

—Bueno, chicos, los dejo.

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas? ¿Adónde? ¿Por qué?

La chica rió.

—¡Pues para que tengas tu cita! —Dijo con alegría— ¡Será divertido! Además no serán más de dos horas, ¿cierto, Sasuke?

—¿Cierto, Sasuke?

La voz lúgubre del rubio resonó en el desolado lugar.

—Díselo. Dile que no serán más de dos horas.

Las prendas que había portado en esa ocasión estaban olvidadas en una esquina, hechas pedazos. Él mismo las había roto con sus manos, en un ataque de ira y un bombardeo de recuerdos. La ropa, antes de romperla, estaba gastada y descolorida por el sobreuso, igual que él. Odiaba ese maldito cambio que su hermana le compró. Odiaba su propio cuerpo, su cara, sus labios, su condición…

Porque Sasuke amaba todo eso.

En ese momento, sintió una lágrima resbalar de sus ojos cansados. Le sorprendía que aún le quedaran, con todo lo que pasó, estaba seguro de que ya se las había acabado…

Volvió a recostarse, rendido.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

¡Hola! Gracias por leer este fic. Es algo raro pero espero que les haya gustado.

Lo había publicado antes, pero quise dedicarle más tiempo a la caracterización. Ya que la trama es algo fuerte, creo que las personalidades son algo que debo cuidar. Por último, gracias de nuevo a quien leyó este escrito. Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenido.

~N.


End file.
